redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Forsyte Bladepaw
Hi Forsyte Bladepaw, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 00:42, March 27, 2010 Welcome!! Hello and Welcome Forsyte Bladepaw!! Hope ye have fun here and I hope we could be friends? Anyways ifn ye needs any help just ask! well see ya 'round and once again Welcome!!Sister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 00:44, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Welcome to Redwall wiki! I read yore fanfic already and i assume you've probably been bouncing around as a Anon. for awhile, but if you need anything, feel free to ask! I'll be seein' yew around mate!--Rorc Ee aye ee! 01:41, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey mate, welcome to the wiki! I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I do. If ye need any help, just ask around! Fill out yore user page so we know more about ye. Maybe we could be friends? I've read yore fanfic, its great! I can't wait for more! Anyways, once again welcome! --Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! 12:04, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Greetings Hi, Forsyte Bladepaw! Welcome to the wiki! I noticed you said you teach yourself with homemade wooden swords. I do to! Me and a friend of mine actually. I've recently been able to buy some polyethylene swords for a good price, but I still use my wooden stuff. I have a couple unfinished daggers, a long katana-like sword has a really long handle, and a staff which I practice with most, along with a bunch of my mediocre works. I also like being out in nature, just being able to do stuff in peace so you can concentrate and ponder. Well, see you around! --[[User:Neildown|Neildown - We do it automagically]]60px| Semper fi 15:15, March 27, 2010 (UTC) hey, just wanted to point out, that the name Bladepaw is alredy in use on here, I've made a character by teh name of Vurran Bladepaw--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 15:43, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Forsyte Bladepaw to REdwall Wiki. i 'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 12:30, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Question What's wrong with just putting yore story on one blog post? It's not that hard to edit and add on...and it's easier for readers to keep track of yore story.--Rorc Ee aye ee! 18:46, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Eh, hey mate! Glad ta meetcha! You know, i've always wanted to teach myself sword fighting, or whatever you want to call it, but i never knew where to start. :( anyway, if ya got any questions feel free to ask. See ya around!!! Arrowtail Beware the psychotic squirrel! 21:31, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi. Hi! I'm Snowpaw the Wild! I really like your user name: the character sounds cool! I hope you'll drop by my talk page and we can talk sometime. Please just call me Snow, all my friends do.--Snowpaw the Wild--I am a Warriiiiiioooooooorrrrrrrrrr! 22:54, April 21, 2010 (UTC)